1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system including biometric circuitry which, upon verification that voice audio is from an authorized user, permits access stored contents within the computer and various sites on a publicly accessible network.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
Currently, there have been many security mechanisms that can be used to protect data stored within a laptop or desktop computer. For example, one widely-used security mechanism involves an alphanumeric, password-based program normally stored on a hard disk drive of the computer. This program may be part of the Operating System ("OS"). Upon being executed after power-up of the computer, the password-based program causes a message to be displayed on a display screen of the computer. This message prompts the user to input a correct alphanumeric password before data access is granted. The password is normally input into the computer by depressing selected keys of its keyboard.
Over the last few years, several disadvantages associated with the use of alphanumeric, password-based programs have been realized. One disadvantage is that this type of security mechanism can be easily circumvented through repeated attempts to uncover the correct password. This circumvention can be facilitated through the assistance of a random sequence generation program continuously generating various alphanumeric combinations. Another disadvantage is that alphanumeric password-based systems become less effective because passwords tend to be used for long periods of time, and thus, are learned by others through normal course of business or family life.
In addition to protecting stored content (e.g., data) of the computer, there is a growing need for persons, namely parents, to preclude minors from gaining access to various web sites accessible by Internet Service Providers (e.g., AMERICA ON-LINE.TM.) to which they believe are not suitable for viewing by their child. In fact, there are additional needs to protect their child from accessing various "chat lines" to prevent possibly unwanted persons from communicating with their child. Currently, there are current versions of Browser programs (e.g., Netscape 3.0.TM. provided by Netscape Communications Corporation of Mountain View, Calif., and IE.TM. from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.) which require password logon. Likewise, there exist additional utilities, such as Net Nanny.TM. having a web page at "www.NetNanny.com," which allows parents to restrict the use of Internet to certain sites by forcing minors/children to enter their password when going to a site that is not authorized for under 18 years of age. However, there is no mechanism to offer such protection alone or in combination with protecting stored content of the computer through a secure, biometric mechanism.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a system that includes biometric circuitry that analyzes a voice pattern of the user to verify whether the user has access to stored content of the computer, and in addition, to regulate access to various web sites on a publicly accessible network based on the priority assigned to the user.